mindovermatthewfandomcom-20200215-history
Test
Plot In the after math of the school shooting at Nicaragua High School the road to recovery has begun but some may find the path to healing harder than others. A Plot: The Note-Worthy all find their own ways of coping with the traumatic events that took place. B Plot: C Plot: Maya struggles to regain consciousness. Cast Main Cast *Michael Willet as Joe Sweeting *Bailee Madison as Lily Sweeting *Peyton List as Sydney Walsh *Nick Robinson as Kyle Ogilvie *Logan Lerman as Nathan Anderson *Maia Mitchell as Maya Dumas *Trevor Jackson as Matt Dales *Claudia Lee as Angelika Kuzz *Shawn Mendes as Zachary Foxx *Victoria Justice as Alison Spears *Danai Gurira as Karen Clarke Recurring Cast *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Becca Marshall *Saoirse Ronan as Cass Winters *Brianna Hildebrand as Jackie St. Clare *Soma Bhatia as Perry Dahir *Breezy Eslin as Alyssa Fowble *Sean Teale as Alex Rodriguez *Jake Austin as Andrés Herrera Guest Cast Special Guest Stars Spoilers “It’s a nice day isn’t it” Maya smiles as she sits under a tree with Matt who softly smiles back. Her head rested on his shoulders as they watched the people in the neighborhood spend their time at the park. It really was a perfect spring day. People played outside with their kids, a man walked his dog as his wife walked next to him pushing the toddler in a stroller. “Look they couldn’t even wait for us to get started” Lily laughed as she, Sydney, and Kyle appeared while Alex dragged behind holding the picnic blanket and a small cooler filled with food. “Yeah Matt this was supposedly your idea too why aren’t you helping”, Alex grunted as he dropped the items near a park table that was perfectly placed under the shade of the tree. “Hey watch it! I baked my famous Apple Pie and I will not have you ruin all my hard work” Kyle demanded. Though everyone just giggled and continued with their conversation. Matt smirked gleefully as he snuggled closer to Maya, “Can you blame me!? I took one look at Maya and the next thing I know we were here! I don’t know what happened.” “Because she lives across the street you dummy” Sydney joked as she pointed at Maya’s house before leaving to help Lily and Alex set up the picnic table. Maya noticed Kyle still standing there in front of the two with his arms folded and a smirk painted on his face. She couldn’t help but feel awkward as she tried to pretend he wasn’t there but she soon began to blush. Matt was oblivious to Maya and Kyle’s little interaction until he felt a tug on his shirt only to see Maya using it to hide her face. “What are you two up to” Matt asked with a confused grin. Both Maya and Kyle instantly laughed as they didn’t want to spoil their twin moment but then Kyle too left to help the others. Once the table was set and the food was out everyone sat together telling jokes and laughing at the small simple things that happened throughout the year. No one spoke a word of gossip or even mentioned something that could possibly trigger another person. “So for the last hour Lola is just in my face scream. PRAY FOR YOUR SINS!!!” Maya shouts finishing up her story about the first time she wore make up causing everyone to burst into laughter. “God I love Lola” Sydney said whipping a tear from her eye. “Who doesn’t” Matt replied looking tenderly at Maya. “Oh almost forgot” Lily shouted as she ran to her backpack, pulling out a large blanket and spreading it across the grass. “Can someone help me with this” she shouted as she flopped from one end to the other trying to soften out the wrinkles on the blanket. Without any question but some hesitation they followed her orders and all sat in a circle on top of the blanket. “So why are we down here” Sydney asked. “I thought we could all sing a song together” Lily said enthusiastically looked at everyone sitting next to her. “Of course” Alex sighed to which Lily slapped him on the arm. “I mean of COURSE!” this time masking his dull tone with a more positive one. “There is only one thing” Lily said leaving everyone with one brow raised. “there is also a clapping part to it but don’t worry Kyle and I will teach it to you.” “Yeah it’s not hard at all” Kyle confirmed, “I taught it to her and Joe when we all started living together.” “I forgot Kyle lived with them” Matt awkwardly said under his breath. “Where the hell did you think he lived” Sydney asked concerned. “To be honest” Matt paused as if he was lost in thought, “I have no clue.” Everyone shook their head at Matt’s duncey behavior until Kyle and Lily demonstrated the clapping game they all had to learn. After about thirty minutes everyone finally got it down and Lily started the game. Lily (Kyle and Alex) What's the sky without the stars? What's a story without heart? (What's a story without heart?) What am I if I'm not standing where you are? Maya and Matt (Alex) What's goodbye without a kiss? What's a penny without a wish? (a penny without a wish) Maya and Matt (Lily, Kyle, Sydney, Alex) What's tonight if you're not here to spend it with? (tonight if you're not here to spend it with) Sydney And where's the light if there's no dark? Kyle Where's the flame if there's no spark? Sydney and Kyle ''' What am I if I'm not standing where you are? '''Kyle (Sydney) What am I if I'm not standing where you are? (if I'm not standing where you are) Alex What's a bird without a song? Alex and Lily (Sydney and Maya) What's the day without the dawn? What's a road if you're not there to walk along? (to walk along) Kyle What's the warmth without the cold? Kyle (Maya) What's a tale that's never told? (What's a tale that's never told) What is love if it's not us growing old? (growing old) Matt (Sydney, Kyle) Where's the light if there's no dark? (light if there's no dark) Matt (Sydney, Kyle) Where's the flame if there's no spark? (flame if there's no spark) Maya and Matt (Lily, Kyle, Sydney) What am I if I'm not standing where you are? (where you are) What am I if I'm not standing where you are? Lily (Sydney and Kyle) Where's the light if there's no dark? (light if there's no dark) Alex (Maya and Matt) Where’s the flame if there's no spark? (flame if there's no spark) Lily and Alex (Maya, Sydney, and Matt) What am I if I'm not standing where you are? (Where You Are) What am I if I'm not standing where you are? All What am I if I'm not standing where you are? As everyone smiles and laughs together, Maya’s vision becomes cloudy. Slowly all those around her begin to disappear and before she knows it. She’s alone and surrounded by nothing but silence and darkness. “To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven” says the voice of an elderly woman, though who it is speaking is not shown as nothing can be seen but the darkness that surrounds Maya. What can be heard is a faint beeping sound in the distance. Far in the distance she could see another girl standing there. “Hey” she called out to her, but all she did was stand there. Slowly Maya walked closer to get a better a look at her. The closer she got the louder the beeping got. “What the hell is that noise” she thought to herself until finally she was close enough to identify the young girl. “It’s me” she spoke softly to herself. All at once she remembered what happened to her and the pain of the incident brought her to her knees. She knew then that the beeps were coming from the heart monitor next to her bed. But what she didn’t know was that Kyle, Matt, Sydney, Alex, and Lily all were sitting in the room. Kyle looked over and saw Nate standing outside of the room, his eyes had gone cold. “I know that look” Kyle sighed to himself as she watched Nathan walk away. Slowly he started to remember the last moments he spent with him. --- A Week Ago --- Kyle stared over at Nathan who was still looking down at Maya. He had no idea what was going through the boy’s mind but that look he had in his eyes was all Kyle needed to see. It’s the same look he had when he got the news about his grandmother, hell it was the look he had every day of his life before he finally got help and went into rehab. “I can’t do this anymore”, Nate uttered as an emotionless expression appeared on his face and he stormed out of the hospital room. Almost immediately Kyle chased after him and grabbed him by the arm to which Nathan quickly jerked away from him. “DON’T TOUCH ME” he shouted fighting back the tears. “Weren’t you the one who said WE need to be here for each other” Kyle shouted in a rage “goddammit Nathan. I’m trying so hard to keep it all together but I can’t fight with you and be here for her at the same time. It’s draining me and I need help.” Internally Nathan felt like he was being sawed in half. “I can’t lose anyone else” Nathan cried no longer able to fight the tears that fell. “You won’t I promise.” Kyle replied embracing Nate, “everything is going be fine. Maya and Perry are strong as hell and if anyone could make it out of this it’s them.” Releasing his hold on Nate, Kyle smiled at him as they both sighed away their tears. “You ready to go back in there” Kyle asked, to which Nate shook his head rejecting Kyle's offer. "I'm sorry but I can't" Nate replied walking away into the dead of night. Leaving Kyle frozen in place. Present Day Ten Days has passed since the school shooting. Music Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes